That Which Could Be
by Persiana13
Summary: Is the future determined or does one make their own future? Crisis experiences this, and must answer that himself. Set in L1701E's Misfit-verse.
1. Chapter 1

**That Which Could Be **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. L1701E owns Ace/Wildstar. WWE owns John Cena. _

Chapter 1: A Rivalry for the Ages 

The Boston bombshell Carol Danvers, the teen West Coast Avenger Miss Marvel, was sighing happily as she stared at the screen. The blonde Air Force brat was watching her favorite WWE superstar, John Cena, enter the ring; no doubt using his unique sense of humor and smack talk to bring the crowd onto their feet. Carol sighed happily as she hugged a pillow, saying,

"I love you, John."

However, as Cena's entrance music ended, it mysteriously was cued up again and Carol and Cena both looked on in shock.

Emma Frost, the headmistress of the Massachusetts Academy, and tutor to the Hellions, was parading her way down the ramp, dressed in all things John Cena, including a plushy she had of the superstar. Frost picked up a microphone and proclaimed,

"Come here, handsome!"

Carol looked at the screen for a moment, her eyes twitching nervously. She clenched her fists tightly and shrieked at the top of her lungs,

"NO ONE TAKES MY MAN AWAY FROM ME!"  
With that, she flew through the ceiling at super-speed and on her way to Boston.

Farrah Willows, the feline teen Avenger Persiana, walked into the room with her boyfriend, Leon Maxwell, the teen powerhouse Crisis. The red-eyed swordsman asked,

"Did you hear something?"

Farrah shrugged,

"Probably Barbie straining her one brain cell to come up with an idea to take you away from me. It won't work, because you're mine."

She nuzzled his shoulder as Leon looked on the television,

"Huh, wrestling's on."

He narrowed his eyes,

"Is that Emma Frost?"

Farrah smirked,

"Yeah, and she's chasing after John Cena."

She then looked,

"Oh and here comes Barbie."

Carol stormed into the ring and yelled,

"Back off, Frost! Cena is mine!"

Frost shouted back,

"And, why would he want to have anything to do with you? You're a little girl, who probably plays with a big doll house! So, go play in a sand box while you leave Cena to a real Boston woman, like me!"

Cena looked like he did not want to be in the middle of this. He wanted to leave when Emma grabbed him and began kissing him in front of the audience. Carol shouted and tackled Frost, a cat-fight escalating.

Back in San Diego, Leon and Farrah looked on. The red-eyed teen shook his head,  
"When the adults find out about this, there's going to be hell to pay."

Farrah smirked,

"Good, Barbie just proved to the world that blondes are dumb and totally horny for any guy that comes into their field of vision."

Leon looked at his girlfriend,

"That's not a very fair assessment."

Just then, Crystal, the Inhuman princess, ran by, squealing and holding a Quicksilver plush doll,

"Yeah, I can't wait until I finally marry Quicksilver. Just think of our children."

Farrah looked at her boyfriend,

"See what I'm saying, honey?"

Leon groaned,

"Let's go get Carol before anything else happens."

John Cena yelled out,

"HELP ME! I AM NOT A RAG DOLL!"  
He was caught in a tug-of-war between Carol and Emma, and neither looked to be budging when it came winning the affections of the West Newbury native.

**At the Hellion House… **

Monet St. Croix, the Hellion M, looked at the screen,

"This is the most embarrassing thing I have ever seen in my life. More embarrassing than those three other women that think Wildstar belongs to them instead of me."

Sharon Smith, the Hellion Catseye, huffed and hissed,

"Up yours, M! Catseye like Wildstar more!"

Beef, the super strong powerhouse Hellion, asked,

"Are we going to assist Miss Frost? It is likely the West Coast Avengers will do the same."

Jennifer Stravos, the Hellion Roulette, smirked,

"Yeah, and, if she asks why we're there, we could always say that Empath did something to us."

Empath looked hurt at the comment,

"Hey!"

Beef picked him up by the back of his neck,

"Is that a problem?"

The emotion-manipulating Hellion shook his head nervously,

"No, no! I'm good!"

He then groaned in his head,

_This is going to end in anything but a good way. _

Next Chapter:

The West Coast Avengers and the Hellions try and rescue their respected blondes. Stay tuned for insanity, fellow readers!


	2. Chapter 2

**That Which Could Be **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel, WWE, or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. L1701E owns the Wildstar. _

Chapter 2: United Front 

John Cena was whimpering in a corner, watching as Emma Frost and Carol Danvers were shouting at each other. Michael Cole, one of the ring commentators, said,

"I never thought a woman could get Cena on his knees."  
King quipped,

"Funny, I would think you would know something about that. But, I gotta tell you, it's a miracle the place is still standing."

Then, the Hellions came out, and the crowd began to boo. Cole looked at the new situation,

"Well, it may not. Here comes Emma Frost's students now."

M looked at the crowd and scoffed. Catseye tried to talk to Emma,

"Mizz Frost, we have to go."

Frost shouted,

"Not until I take Cena home with me! He loves me!"  
Carol shot back,

"My ass he does! Cena needs a real Boston woman, not some hair-spraying tramp like you!"

The Hellions started to encircle the blonde Air Force brat when Crisis entered with his theme music. He had a microphone in his hand and the Hellions all turned to him. M was seething with rage and case a venomous glare at the powerhouse. Leon looked back and smirked,

"Wow, I'd never thought I'd meet the cast of the Jersey Shore in person."

The audience got a chuckle out of that, while M clenched her fist, grabbing a microphone,

"Don't you ever get tired of comparing the Hellions to that ridiculous show?"

Leon replied,

"Depends, do you ever get tired of chasing after Wildstar?"

M snarled,

"Ace loves me, and I will make him mine!"

Tarot shook her head,

"That shall not happen, M. I am the one he wants."

Roulette rolled her eyes,

"You two have your heads up your asses, because a blonde like me has it all over him."

Catseye shouted,

"Ace and Catseye are felines! We mate the best!"

Beavertron got nervous,

"Now, girls, this isn't the time or the place."

Leon heard that and nodded,

"He's right, you know. This isn't the time and place. Considering that Ace is waiting for one of you to marry him somewhere in Vegas."

The Hellion girls looked at Leon. M shook her head,

"And what makes you think I would believe any of this?"  
The red-eyed teen shrugged,

"Well, if you don't want to marry Ace, I'm sure the other girls would be more than happy to do so."

M shook her head, chuckling,

"As if the other girls are stupid enough to believe anything you say."

She turned around, but noticed that Tarot, Roulette, and Catseye were no longer there. If one were to look closely, they would see the three of them were running as fast as they could out of the arena. M, wide-eyed, dashed after them, shouting,

"Ace is marrying me, so do not try anything!"  
And, with that, the field of Hellions were cut in half. The male Hellion students then looked at Crisis. Beef picked up a microphone,

"You're still outnumbered, Crisis. You can't beat all four of us."

Leon looked at the four in the ring and nodded,

"Probably, but…"

He smirked,

"They can."

From behind, the other teen West Coast Avengers had snuck inside and began beating up the Hellions. Hercules picked Beef up and delivered the Olympic Slam, while Black Panther and Falcon leveled Jetstream with a spear. Black Widow delivered a strong kick to the Beavertron's chin. Crystal and Persiana both stared with malevolent intent at Empath, but the emotionally controlling mutant slipped out of the ring, leaving his friends at the mercy of the West Coast Avengers. Cole shook his head,

"What a coward. All hell has broken loose, and Empath just left his friends to take the brunt of the destruction."

King looked on,

"Maybe, maybe not."

Empath smugly looked back, not realizing he was backing into Crisis. Crisis spun him around and, grabbing his neck, delivered a choke slam right on the ramp. Empath yelled out,

"My spine! My spine! It just healed!"

Cena rolled out of the ring and watched as the insanity unfolded. Emma tried to get up and, leaning against the ropes, tried to reach her beloved Cena. But, as he was out of her reach, the audience began clapping and cheering. Carol was in position and, as Emma turned around, the blonde teen powerhouse delivered the F-U to Emma Frost, laying her out. Cena sighed a little in relief, but then, Carol had hungry eyes as she set her sights on the Bostonian. Hercules and Crisis both grabbed her and dragged her out of the arena, though Carol was still fighting,

"No, he's mine! Mine!"

Leon groaned in his head,

"I can just see what the adults are going to say about this."

Next Chapter:  
The adult West Coast Avengers find out what happened. Insanity Ensues! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	3. Chapter 3

**That Which Could Be **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel, WWE, or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 3: Repercussions

Monica Rambeau, the adult West Coast Avenger Heroine Pulsar, had her arms folded as she glared at the teens. The light powered heroine sternly asked,

"What were you all thinking?"

Farrah quipped,

"Well, Carol was thinking of getting in John Cena's pants. As for the rest of us-."

Carol shot back,

"Shut up, hairball. You're just as much in trouble as the rest of us."

Leon rolled his eyes,

"Girls, please."

James Rhodes, the armored Avenger War Machine, folded his arms,

"You are aware there's going to be consequences for this, right?"

Falcon chuckled,

"I doubt a restraining order is going to stop Carol from seeing Cena."

Farrah added,

"Let Barbie and Cena get hitched. More of my Leon for me."

The blonde Air Force brat clenched her fist and practically screamed,

"You would like that, wouldn't you? You'd love for me to chase after John Cena so you can tie down Leon."

A perverted grin came across the lioness' face as she looked at Leon. The red-eyed swordsman shook his head,

"Do I even want to know what you're thinking, or am I safer not knowing?"

Farrah shrugged,

"Doesn't matter. You're going to find out anyway."

Sam smirked,

"Some girl you got there, Leon."

Natasha looked at the former gang member,

"Shut up, Sam."

Monica shook her head,

"Now, I'm sure you now that, before Simon became a star, he was actually a scientist; and a few of his friends have developed some sort of machine as a new, potentially energy efficient source of power. We're going to go witness an explanation and a demonstration of what it can do."

Falcon asked,

"Is that supposed to be our punishment?"

War Machine smirked,

"No, that comes after."  
There was a collective groan from the teens. Hercules said,

"This doth suck."

Leon shrugged,

"It could be worse."

Black Panther asked,

"How could it possibly be worse?"

Crisis smirked,

"We could be in Vegas, watching as the Hellion girls tear it apart to try and find which chapel there's supposed to go to."

Crystal shook her head,

"You are evil."

Farrah laughed,

"You wouldn't be saying that, Crys, if you found out Quicksilver was waiting for you in a chapel."

The blonde princess squealed,

"He is?"

She was about to leave when Black Panther and Black Widow stopped her. The super spy shook her head,

"_Nyet_, Crystal. He is not there."

Crystal sulked and pouted,

"I want to marry Quicksilver."

Next Chapter:

The West Coast Avengers visit Wonder Man's colleagues and the new, strange device. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	4. Chapter 4

**That Which Could Be **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. L1701E owns Wildstar. _

Chapter 4: Disappearance

**In Las Vegas… **

It is often said that anything that happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. But, containing four hyperactive, slightly hormonal girls that are bent on marrying one man is a challenge, even for the gambling city. M was running telepathic scans of the area and looking for her Ace,

"Where is he? What chapel is he in?"  
Catseye was running around, trying to pick up a scent. Tarot was combing one side of the street, while Roulette was combing the other. Both of them were asking each of the chapel owners if they had seen Wildstar and, when the owners said no, both girls felt dejected and continued on. Marie muttered something in French as she looked over at her rival Jennifer. The blonde luck manipulator looked back at the scowling red-head and flipped her off.

M screamed out loud,

"WHERE IS ACE?! WHAT CHAPEL IS HE IN SO I CAN MARRY HIM?!"  
The perfectionist mutant grumbled,

"I swear, Crisis did this on purpose."

Sharon had overheard that comment and a sly smirk on her face formed. She quickly stole into one of the chapels and hatched a plan…

**Meanwhile… **

Simon Williams, the West Coast Avenger caretaker Wonder Man, was making the final preparations for the private presentation of the device. It was located in a warehouse that was onsite of the lab that was creating the machine, but, it was far away enough that, in the event that this would fail, the damage would be contained within this building and not harm any other experiment in the area. The scientist-turned-actor looked at the others,

"Well, it looks like we're ready for the demonstration. Now, all we have to do is wait for the others."

One of the scientists asked,

"Are you sure it is a good idea to have a bunch of children just crowd around this highly experimental device?"  
Simon answered,

"Doctor, rest assured; all of us adults are responsible enough for keeping the kids under control."

This one particular scientist said,

"Have you, by chance, returned that radiation suit you stole, along with all the glow sticks?" (1)

Simon winced at that,

"Oh, I thought I did that."

Just then, the sounds of the Quinjet flying overhead and landing could be heard. That included the engine shutting down, and the familiar rivalry heating up,

"Leave him alone, Barbie!"

"I'm the better woman!"

"Yeah, probably in outer space, maybe!"

"At least I don't lick myself!"

"Girls, that's enough."

The other West Coast Avengers departed, Leon deliberately walking in-between Carol and Farrah, not wanting the two of them to get caught up in a cat-fight. The red-eyed teen looked at both of them,

"There is a highly experimental device in there. Who knows what it could do? So, please hold the fighting in until we get back."

Carol and Farrah both snarled at each other. The blonde Air Force brat muttered,

"Hairball."

The were-cat acrobat mocked,

"Bimbo."

Monica sighed,

"It's going to be a long day."

Rhody nodded in agreement,

"When is it not, with those two fighting?"

Falcon and Hercules were hoping for a cat-fight. Crystal, Black Panther, Moon Knight, and Black Widow were going to make sure that they would not witness it.

The West Coast Avenges filled inside the building and gathered in front of the device. The scientist explained,  
"Well, as you know, the world cannot sustain itself with pollution that is the result of electricity production, but, at the same time, we need to make more energy possible. With this, we can create a new power source that is more environmentally friendly and more energy efficient."

Crystal raised her hand,

"Is your new power source the power of love?"

There was a collective groan coming from everyone else. Natasha rolled her eyes,

"Crystal, I do not think that love is a power source the scientist is talking about."

Farrah quipped,

"Besides, if love really was so powerful, Barbie over here would take a hint that Leon isn't in love with her, but with me."  
Carol scoffed,

"Oh, really? Have you taken a look at yourself lately?"

The super spy teen Black Widow was about to say something when the half-Kree powerhouse whirled around,

"And don't think you and Crystal are immune to this either. We've seen how much you love Hawkeye and Quicksilver."

Wonder Man cleared his throat, calling for order,

"Now, we are going to turn on the device."

The device was activated and, for a few moments, there was an otherworldly hum to the machine. Then, it disappeared and electricity crackled. Measurements were being read and the scientist explained,

"The relative output of this new machine will power the entire West Coast of the United States on less than one percent of the pollution equivalent. Meaning, what the normal pollution emissions created for an area of this magnitude would be reduced to one percent of pollution levels normally made for such an area…"  
The scientist continued to droll on and on, about the different machinations and formulas used to create the machine. Many of the teens were nodding off, including Leon. But, as he was, he noticed something. The red-eyed teen looked in the back, through the arcing poles, and saw a broken window. It may have been the result of the experiment, but, as he shifted his position, he looked again and saw the window was whole. He thought it was just his drowsiness, but, it happened again, this time more frequently. Something was wrong.

Almost hypnotically, Leon began approaching the machine. The scientist continued on, until Leon approached from the sides, still looking between the two poles. Simon looked up,

"Leon, what are you doing?"

The red-eyed precog looked at them,

"Does anyone else see it?"

Farrah got concerned,

"Honey, maybe you should get down from there. You're scaring us."

Leon was adamant,

"There's something here."

He then pointed near the device.

Suddenly, an electrical bolt wrapped around Crisis' arm and began moving him towards the machine itself. The scientist ordered,

"Shut the machine down!"

Then, there was a bright flash. Everyone shielded their eyes and, when the flash subsided, Crisis was gone…

Next Chapter:

Whatever happened to Leon? And, how will the West Coast Avengers find him, if he is still alive? Stay tuned, fellow readers!

This happened in Brothers in Arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**That Which Could Be **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Leon/Crisis and Farrah/Persiana. _

Chapter 5: Lost

Crisis was lying on the floor, motionless. He held his head as he groaned,

"What happened?"

His vision was blurry for a moment as the red-eyed teen struggled to get to his feet. When he did, he looked around and coughed a little,

"Where did all this dust come from?"

Indeed, the room he was in was the same location as the demonstration of the new power source Simon's friend had developed, only it seemed abandoned. Leon looked around and shook his head, chuckling,

"All right, guys. The joke's on me. You can come out now."

However, only Leon's voice echoed back in the room and the red-eyed teen began to get nervous,

"Guys? This isn't funny."

He took a step and heard something crash behind him. Leon turned around, going for his sword. The powerhouse shook his head,

"Just a rat."

Leon decided to call in,

"Pulsar, War Machine, do you copy? It's Crisis."

There was static on the line. Leon blinked at that,

"Any West Coast Avengers, do you copy?"  
He then got desperate,

"Farrah, are you there? Come in."

Crisis was starting to get worried,

"This doesn't make any sense. What happened?"

He walked out of the building and did not see the Quinjet. Leon looked around,

"What do I do now?"

An idea clicked,  
"I got it; I can trace the main signal."

He took his communicator and began rewiring it, attempting to get the main signal from the West Coast Avengers relay back at the base. When he got a signal, Leon flew off in that direction.

**Meanwhile… **

Little did Crisis realize that, at the moment this was happening, he himself was being monitored by a man in the shadows. Though his face was hidden, he was wearing a SHIELD uniform and was sitting, staring at some screens. He then noticed an old Avengers signal that had not been used in quite some time just recently activated. The man in the shadows shook his head,

"No, it can't be. Is that possible?"

He pressed a button,

"I want a SHIELD team sent to these coordinates on the double."

**Back in San Diego… **

Leon landed at the compound. It was in a severe case of disarray and abandonment. The red-eyed teen looked around and said to himself,

"What happened here?"  
There had been many attempts to repair the facility and, from the obvious state of things, Leon could probably recite most of the damage from memory as to what happened. But, this time, it seemed like everyone just up and left. Leon walked inside the dark main building, where each of the Avengers had their own rooms. They were all abandoned. Remnants of tape of posters were in some, and it seemed everything was taken and cleared out.

A few minutes had gone by as Leon took everything in. The teen swordsman shook his head, completely baffled as to the turn of events,

"Falcon and the others must have really gone all out. Either that or…"

Then, there was a sound behind him. Leon spun around, readying an energy blast. A harmless mouse came down and had managed to knock over some loose ceiling tile. Leon sighed, relieved that was all that was.

As Leon continued into the depths of the compound, where all the computer equipment was stored, as well as the main Avengers computer, he saw a faint light at the end of the hall. He decided to hover and get to the edge of the door way to look inside. As he peered around the corner, he saw someone that was familiar to him.

His name is Norbert Ebersol, the villain Fixer. Able to adapt and incorporate any sort of technology into his body and create machines and tech for others, he was mostly a freelance mercenary who used to join up with the Masters of Evil and Hydra. Now working alone, he was working on another past time; looking for technology and information to sell.

Leon clenched his fists and, flying around the corner, tried to knock Fixer away from the computer. At the last second, however, a force field went up and Crisis was knocked back. Fixer then turned around,

"That did not seem very nice."

Leon stood up, taking his glasses off and revealing a pair of glowing red eyes,

"Coming from a guy who broke into this place, that's a compliment, Fixer."

Norbert shook his head,

"I haven't gone by that name for quite some time, boy. I am Techno now."

The screen lowered and a powerful-looking cannon appeared on Techno's right arm,

"Besides, I have a right to be here."

Leon launched an energy attack,

"No, you don't!"

The blast was blocked by one of Techno's shields and he returned fire with the cannon. Crisis sped out of the way at the last second and, pulling out his sword, sliced into one of the connecting points in the computer, severing Techno's connection. The tech genius glared,

"You'll pay for that, boy!"

He fired the cannon again, but missed, instead hitting the computer. Leon then sped around and slammed the sword into the cannon, causing it to malfunction. Techno shook his head,

"Next time, boy. Next time!"

With that, he activated some sort of teleportation device and disappeared. Leon looked around and quickly ran to the computer, trying to find out what happened and what Techno was looking for. As he did, he found most of the data had been wiped clean. Did Fixer or Techno do this?

Leon shook his head,

"What else do I need to happen today?"

At that moment, an explosion came from behind him and a rush of troops was running down the hall. They turned and Crisis and the troops were having a stand-off. One of them ordered,

"Hands in the air now!"

Leon knew they were SHIELD agents and tried to explain,

"It's all right. I'm supposed to be here. My name is Crisis."

The soldiers still had their weapons drawn and the same one ordered,

"Hands in the air now, or we blow you away!"

Leon shook his head, getting visibly agitated. He knew he should not be doing anything stupid, but, at the same time, he did not understand what was going on. And, he would only get more confused as a woman's accented voice ordered,  
"Stand down, soldier! That's an order!"  
The soldiers all saluted and in walked a vibrant, curvy red-head in a familiar looking black body suit. She had a pair of pistols strapped onto her and Leon, honestly, could not stop staring at her chest, even though he knew he should not have been. The woman was in almost complete disbelief as she said,  
"Leon, is it really you?"

Leon looked up, trying to regain his nerve,

"You, you can't be…"

He asked,

"Nat?"

Next Chapter:

Crisis gets even more surprised as to what is happening. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	6. Chapter 6

**That Which Could Be **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 6: Wave of the Future

Natasha could not believe it at all. Her friend was back, and he had not aged a day. Leon looked back and wondered how the super spy had grown so…mature, for lack of a better word. The Russian super spy said,

"We thought you were dead."

She touched the side of his face, trying to feel if this was truly Leon. The red-eyed teen blushed a little, watching as an attractive woman moved closer. He shook his head,

"Nat, I don't think this is right. I mean, what would Farrah say if she saw this?"

At that, Natasha pulled away turned from Leon. Leon looked back and heard a faint sniffle, and, for a brief moment, he thought he saw a tear trickle down her cheek. Composing herself, Black Widow turned back to him,

"We need to bring you back to SHIELD HQ and discuss some things."

Leon slowly nodded and walked out of the room, escorted by several of the troops. Nat ordered,

"Make sure he's safe."

One of the agents saluted and left. When she knew she was alone, the red-headed SHIELD agent sat down in a chair and began to cry.

**Meanwhile… **

The man in the shadows looked on at the screens. He had been viewing everything that had happened. It was still astonishing to see Leon alive. How did he survive the accident? Why was he still a teenager and not an adult? These questions plagued the man in the shadows. A voice then said on the comm link,

"Director?"  
The director looked back down,

"I saw what happened, Natasha. You haven't told him yet."

Natasha's voice was breaking slightly as she answered,  
"No, and I don't know how he will handle it if we told him. It's like he was back then. Back ten years ago. He doesn't know anything that happened."

The director nodded in understanding,

"It's possible the machine was more than a way of making energy more efficient. It may have created a disturbance in time and plunged him forward."  
Black Widow asked,

"What about Farrah? He's going to be asking about her, and about the other West Coast Avengers."  
The director answered that,

"Let Carol talk to him. She can explain it to him the best. As for Farrah, we don't have anything new on her. It's like she disappeared off the face of the planet. We've continued to look, but, with the way things are now, I don't know how Crisis is going to be able to handle it all."

Natasha seemed to get that, but, she looked back and said,

"Ten years, and he's still the same person."

The director responded,

"It's going to be a big adjustment for all of us, with the recent war we went through and the chaos of all the teams involved. Not to mention Stamford."

A chill went up Natasha's spine at that and she shook her head,

"I understand. I'm bring him in now."

She disconnected her comm link and let out a long held sigh. The director, on his end, did the same thing and said to himself,

"I hope this goes over well, but, I have a gut feeling Crisis is not going to be able to handle it."

He then pressed a button,

"Maria, please send in the other Mighty Avengers. I want to discuss something with them."

The director lifted his finger off of the button and calmly walked and looked out of the building he was in. As he watched, he saw numerous SHIELD helicopters patrolling the city below; search lights illuminating the night sky. The director of SHIELD looked on at what happened to New York City and shook his head, wishing it had never come to this…

Next Chapter:  
Crisis meets the other Avengers, but, who is the mysterious director of SHIELD? Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	7. Chapter 7

**That Which Could Be **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 7: Meeting the Avengers

Leon sat in-between several SHIELD agents on the transport. Natasha was with him and she just seemed to stare at him. She was still processing the fact that the young teen sitting across from her was Crisis. She remembered that day so vividly, so clearly. The Russian super-spy thought to herself,

_Ten years. I wonder; if he had survived, what would he be like now? I mean, he was cute then and, if he survived… _

A feeling of warmth came over the red-head and she shook it off. The red-eyed teen caught it and asked,

"Are you all right, Nat?"

Black Widow shook her head,

"It's been a while since I heard that from you."

One of the SHIELD agents said,

"Black Widow, we're getting a transmission from the director."

Leon asked,

"Fury?"

Natasha shook her head,

"No, Fury's not in charge of SHIELD anymore."

A confused expression appeared on the swordsman and Natasha said,

"We'll explain everything to you once we get back to New York."

Crisis nodded in understanding, but, deep down, something ate him to the bone. As he looked around the ship, he saw that seemed very familiar. Like he was sitting in the actual Avengers' Quinjet. As he looked around again, a sudden uneasiness came over him. He began breathing deeply and slightly more rapidly and Natasha got concerned,

"Leon, are you all right?"

The headache came back and Leon shut his eyes tightly. The images he was being plagued with were overwhelming his senses. His eyes then opened and rolled into the back of skull as he fell unconscious. Black Widow was shocked and called in,

"We have an urgent medical emergency! Get a med team ready!"

The super-spy got near him and checked his vitals. Leon was still breathing, and had a pulse, but he had blacked out. Natasha ordered,

"Contact Director Stark. Tell him of the situation!"

One of the agents nodded,

"Yes, ma'am."

**Meanwhile… **

Tony Stark was the current head of SHIELD. The billionaire had called the Avengers team in and looked back out the window. A part of him was relieved that the teen was still alive, but, also, a part of him was anxious. This was going to present a whole new set of problems. What would Crisis be like after all this time? How would he be able to take the news about what has been happening in the last decade? These questions all seemed to present no viable answer for the director as he stared out at the window.

It was at this time that the rest of the Mighty Avengers came in. Carol Danvers, the blonde powerhouse heroine Miss Marvel, had matured into full adulthood, and was currently a SHIELD spokesperson for Registration. Simon Williams was the hero Wonder Man, who had not seemed to age at all. James Rhodes was now the cyborg hero War Machine. An accident or attack by one of the Avengers' enemies had forced Rhody to merge with the suit of armor to survive. Janet Van Dyne, the insect Avenger Wasp, was also part of the team, as well as Jessica Drew, the former spy and high school dropout Spider-woman, and Ares, the god of war and former Avengers' enemy.

Simon was the first to ask,

"What is it, Tony?"  
Tony did not turn around as he said,

"Everyone should sit down for this."

Jessica quipped,  
"This isn't good."

Janet sat down, while Ares simply folded his arms. Tony looked at them,

"Leon's alive."

No one in the room could hide their shock, even if they wanted to. Iron Man had to be out with it, but he hit himself with being so blunt about it. It had to be said, though.

Carol was surprised the most,

"He's alive?"

Jessica smirked,

"Seriously?"  
Tony nodded,

"Natasha called in and saw him at the old West Coast Avengers compound. He used the old frequency."

Janet asked,

"How come he did not call in?"

The director said,  
"It seems that the machine that was used all those years ago may have lunged Crisis into this time. According to Black Widow, Leon had not aged a day."

Ares nodded,

"So, the boy lives. Interesting."

Tony looked at them,

"He doesn't know about what's happened, and I don't know how he'll handle it when we tell him. That's why I've decided to let Carol talk to him about what's been going on."

Jessica whined,

"Why her? We all know she's going to be put the moves on my man!"  
Carol rolled her eyes,

"Really? You want to bring this up now?"  
The spider-powered heroine nodded,

"You're damn right I want to bring this up! You can't wait to get into his pants!"  
The blonde powerhouse chuckled bitterly,

"Oh, please! You're the high school dropout that attacked us first!"

Jessica smirked,

"Some guys like a bad girl."

Carol scoffed,

"You, Persiana, and Satana were so out of Leon's league it wasn't even funny!"  
The two would have come to blows, but Wonder Man separated them,

"Ladies; please."  
Wasp rolled her eyes,

"Some things never change, I guess."

Just then, a transmission came on and Tony checked in,

"What is it?"

His eyes widened,

"When did this happen? Yes, I'll be down there."

He hung up,

"The transport arrived, but Leon's unconscious. He had a violent flare up."

Carol and Jessica both covered their mouths in surprise and tried to run out of the room to see Leon. However, as they did, both of them got stuck in the doorway and began bickering. Carol shouted,

"Get out of my way!"

Jessica grumbled,

"You get out of mine!"

The two continued arguing and Tony groaned,

"And here I thought those two had grown up since then."

Next Chapter:

Leon's medical emergency subsides, but a new problem appears as he learns where and when he is. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	8. Chapter 8

**That Which Could Be **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 8: Finding Out the Truth

Leon was unconscious as he was wheeled into the medical bay on the main SHIELD Helicarrier. Hooked up to machines, the doctors and nurses noticed that the red-eyed teen's pulse, though steady, was well below the norm. When a doctor checked his eyes to see if he had a concussion, he could see blood visibly circling around in the eye ball. Leon's body also felt feverishly hot, like he was burning up. The doctors could not understand what was causing this; Crisis' flare-ups were never this bad. Leon seemed to mumble something incoherently, but the doctors attributed that to the fever he was running.

After several hours of work, Leon started to recover. His heart rate was more normal now; as well as the fever had subsided. His eyes were now in their normal position and he woke up inside one of the hospital rooms in the helicarrier. When the red-eyed swordsman opened his eyes, he was blinded by light. He shielded them and groaned,

"What's going on? What happened?"  
He tried to sit up, but a calming, familiar voice told him,

"Leon, it's all right."

That voice was familiar to him. Crisis looked up and saw the adult version of Miss Marvel sitting on his bed, holding his hand. Leon looked at her, surprised. Carol was stunning. Curvy and strong, and somehow…different. The former Air Force brat smiled warmly,

"How are you feeling, Leon?"

Leon looked back at his former teammate,

"What? Carol, you're…you're…"

Carol looked back, blushing,

"You're exactly the same when you disappeared."

She shook her head,

"You're everything Nat said you'd be. And more. You really haven't aged."

The blonde woman touched Leon's face with her gloved hand,

"It's so surreal."

Leon felt her hand and gently removed it,

"Carol, what's going on? Why are you…?"  
Carol chuckled,

"Older? I don't know. Something about you being lunged into the future from that machine."  
She then added darkly,

"Which reminds me. I have to kill Simon later when I see him for introducing us to that scientist friend of his."

Jessica peered around the corner and carefully poked her head in the room,

"Knock, knock."

She scaled the wall and smirked,

"So, how are you feeling, handsome?"

Leon had to blink and asked,

"You're older too."

Jessica grinned,

"Maybe, but I'm still the same, supple spider you met all those years ago."

To prove that, Jessica jumped down to the floor and stood on her hands, even standing on one hand like an expert acrobat. The former Hydra agent said,

"So, what do you think?"

Carol grumbled,

"Leave, Spider-woman. Leon clearly needs his rest, and I'm here to see that he gets it."

Jessica scoffed,

"Oh, please. You only want me to leave so you can hump him in a hospital bed."

The two exchanged angry glares at each other. That was when Leon began laughing;

"I see some things haven't changed between you two."

He then asked,

"Where's Farrah? I haven't seen her anywhere."

Carol and Jessica both looked back at each other; their normal expressions changing to ones of nervousness. Carol said,  
"Leon, honey. There's something you have to know about Farrah. We can't find her."

Crisis sat up,

"What do you mean? Isn't she using the Avengers frequency?"

Spider-woman nodded in realization; Leon did not know what was going on. She explained,

"Well, to be honest…she can't. A lot's happened and well, she kind of went off grid."

Leon got a little agitated,

"What are you talking about? Where is she?"

He wanted to leave, but Carol held him back,

"Leon, listen. You've just had a medical emergency and obviously you've had a flare up. You just rest for now and I'll explain everything to you once and for all. OK?"  
She held him close, despite how Leon wanted to find his girlfriend. Spider-woman looked and saw Carol smothering the red-eyed teen on her body and practically gagged in disbelief.

It was not until Crisis finally agreed to rest that the two had left the room and Jessica glared at her rival,

"You are unbelievable, you know that?"

She then began mocking Carol,

" 'Oh, you just rest and I can smother you with my gorgeously inflated breasts I slept with the producer of that show so I could get on it and promote Registration'."

The now Air Force major venomously stared at the former spy,

"I am looking out for Leon's best interest. He needs someone with a little sanity to help him right now."

Jessica snidely remarked,

"And an overactive libido to match."

Carol clenched her fist down and snarled,

"I'm warning you; stay away from him. He doesn't need to get any more confused than he already is."

With that, she stormed out of there. Jessica shot her the bird from behind and folded her arms,  
"Bitch."

Next Chapter:

Leon gets the explanation from the Mighty Avengers about what his situation is, and Persiana's disappearance, as well as changes that have been made in the last ten years. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	9. Chapter 9

**That Which Could Be **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 9: Truth Hurts

It was a day or so later and Leon woke up. He thought all of this was a terrible dream he was having; that it was a manifestation of his precognition flaring up again. But, as he walked to the window, the red-eyed youth could plainly see this was not a dream. This was real, and it was really happening to him. Crisis shook his head and sat down, holding his head in his hands. What was going on? Even though some of the people he recognized, though nicer and older; there was something dark about them. Something that they were hiding from him. Leon did not know what it was, but he hoped to meet the new director of SHIELD and shed some light onto the situation.

But, there was something else bothering him. What was Fixer, or Techno, or whatever he was calling himself, doing at the old West Coast Avengers compound? Was he trying to sell information? Given the difference of years and in technology, it was totally conceivable that Fixer could easily have hacked his way into the old West Coast Avengers databases. Crisis was worried something might have happened, but, Natasha also saw him, as well as several SHIELD troops. Maybe they caught him.

The door hissed open and Natasha stepped inside. The door then closed behind her and Leon looked up, a little surprised,

"Nat, what are you doing here?"

The Black Widow explained,

"I came to talk to you."  
The red-head sat down next to him and she shook her head,

"I never imagined anything like this would be happening. Even when I was on the West Coast Avengers, I still never imagined anything this weird before."

Leon looked at her,

"You obviously have forgotten about the times Mr. Williams got drunk with Beast and Zandar, right?"

Natasha burst out laughing,

"I remember those times! I was so glad that we had them recorded!"

The two then began laughing, recalling all the wackiness. Black Widow added,

"It took us years to use up all those glow sticks. And, did you know they had a receipt for the radiation suit?"

Leon cracked up, smiling,

"It probably was the same place they got their pirate costumes too!"

Another laugh came from the two of them. Finally, the two settled down and Leon asked,

"What about Fixer?"

Natasha explained,

"We're still looking. We still don't know why he was there in the first place."

Then, Natasha tilted her head, touching her ear,

"Yes? I'll send him as soon as possible."

The Russian super-spy said,  
"Leon, you're going to meet the director soon. You should get cleaned up. I'll have your costume ready for you."

Leon smirked,

"I'm glad. This hospital gown is hardly flattering."

**About twenty minutes later… **

The red-eyed teen, now back in his costume, complete with his sword, was walking along the SHIELD helicarrier, escorted by Natasha. As Leon walked by, his thought about people being darker here was a little more obvious. When agents walked by, they cast an unusual look at Leon. Leon caught one and the agent just huffed as he walked by. Crisis could not understand why that was the case; that only he was certain that it had something to do with him being here. The powerhouse asked,

"Any special reason why people are giving me dirty looks?"

Natasha shook her head,

"It has something to do with the fact that you are walking with me. It is not very often someone comes back from the dead the way you have, and are escorted by a beautiful woman."

Leon nodded, but it seemed deeper than that. Something about all of this was making him uncomfortable.

When Natasha opened a pair of doors and stepped through, Leon stepped in with her and looked at the people in the room. Inside was the Mighty Avengers. Carol and Jessica smiled widely, while Simon, Janet, Tony, and Rhody could not believe what they were seeing. Leon looked around,  
"This is…you're…you…"

He could hardly find the words to describe what he saw. He saw many of his teammates and caretakers, though older, still had both that quality he remembered them with, as well as that darkness. It was more present with the other agents than in here, but Leon could see it. All he could say was,

"You're all older."

Carol shrugged,

"A lot of us are grown up, sure."

Jessica rolled her eyes,

"Why not just hump him now?"

The blonde Air Force major shot a dirty look at the former Hydra spy and shook her head,

"Ignore Spider-woman. We all know high school dropouts don't have the sophistication those of us in the Air Force have."

Jessica narrowed her eyes and shot Carol the bird. Leon asked,

"Have they been like this since you found me?"

Rhody answered,

"All that and more."

He added sarcastically,

"The good old days are here again."

Tony looked at Leon,

"I want you to sit down, Leon. There's a lot to go over."

Crisis looked at the director of SHIELD and nodded,

"Yeah, it is kind of weird that you're the head of SHIELD, Mr. Stark. What happened to Fury?"

As the red-eyed teen sat down, Tony explained,

"After your…disappearance, for lack of a better word, there was an incident at the Massachusetts academy. Many of the Hellions were wiped out."

Leon was surprised,

"What happened?"

Iron Man continued,

"Apparently, there was a time-traveler by the name of Trevor Fitzroy who, through the help of Donald Pierce and some other mercenaries called the Reavers, managed to overrun the school and kill most of the Hellions off. M got away, and Emma Frost survived the assault and went to the X-men for help. Right now, Frost is working as a teacher there, but, she has not stopped hunting for M. Rumor had it she abandoned her team at the mercy of these new enemies."

Leon nodded in understanding,

"So, the X-men and Misfits helped stop them, right?"

Tony nodded,

"Yes, though there was a lot of casualties on all sides for that. Somehow, Fitzroy got his hands on a new Sentinel called Nimrod and, even with all the teams' combined efforts, Nimrod was too powerful."

Natasha added sadly,

"Hawkeye, Blob and Toad were all killed in that attack. Rhody was incinerated, but we managed to reconstruct him."  
The former West Coast Avenger was speechless,

"What?"

Tony said,

"After that, the Hellfire Club tried to usurp control of Cobra and Hydra, and G. I. Joe and the remaining Misfits from both teams went to stop them. That was the last we heard of them. That was six, maybe seven years ago."

Leon asked,

"But, what about Quicksilver and Crystal? Didn't they get married?"

Simon said,

"They did, but, Pietro exposed their daughter Luna to the Terrigen Mists, even though Crystal did not want her to be exposed, and…it was a bitter divorce."  
Jessica piped up,

"It was worse than their marriage. You should have seen the chaos when Johnny Storm showed up to try and win her back."  
She added thoughtfully,

"I never knew you could use a cake knife like a samurai katana before."

Leon got nervous,

"What about Farrah?"

Tony shook her head,  
"We haven't been able to locate her. She was last seen jumping off a bridge, but she never hit the water. It was like she dropped off the face of the Earth. And, to ask how I got the job Fury had, well…"

The inventor uneasily explained,

"There was an incident involving Nitro and some of the New Warriors. Nitro exploded near a school in Stamford and, as a result, all people who want to be super heroes have to register as SHIELD agents. A lot of people went along with it, but Cap and some others didn't. There was a Civil War, but it was more of a skirmish than anything else. Cap was captured, but we haven't been able to find the last of the non-registered heroes."

Leon surmised,

"You were the one that supported Registration, weren't you?"

He stood up and began looking around, studying everyone in the room. Leon was holding his head, trying to process all of this information. Carol asked nervous,

"Leon, are you flaring up again?"

The red-eyed teen covered her mouth and tried to adjust his glasses as best he could, trying not to cry. He was not doing a very good job with it, but, he did his best to maintain his composure,

"What happened to the rest of the West Coast Avengers?"

Tony said,

"Because of the incident with Fitzroy, Cap and Pulsar agreed that we would consolidate our teams as one and operate out of New York. That was, before Scarlet Witch blew up the mansion and we're now residing in Avengers Tower. We're heading their right now."

The billionaire stood up,

"Leon, I know this is a lot to take in, but, you have to believe me, I did what I thought was the right thing to do. This isn't the good old days anymore, Leon. All the insane things we pulled in the past now reflect on us."

Leon tightened his fist in anger and shock. He wanted to yell. He wanted to scream. Crisis wanted to lash out, but there was something preventing him from doing so. The red-eyed teen calmed down and turned, saying,

"Yeah. You're right."

He then said,  
"So, what happens now?"

Next Chapter:

Iron Man tells Crisis about an idea that he has. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	10. Chapter 10

**That Which Could Be **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 10: Next Move

The Mighty Avengers had arrived at Avengers Tower and, as they disembarked with Crisis, the red-eyed teen was still processing what had happened since his disappearance. He still could not believe what had happened. The Hellions, with the exception of M, were wiped out. Quicksilver and Crystal got divorced, and Scarlet Witch went insane. Though she was dead, so were Blob, Toad, and Hawkeye. There was no way to tell where G. I. Joe and the other Misfits from both teams were, since they seemed to drop off of SHIELD's radar. Then, there was the nagging feeling about Farrah and her disappearance. Leon knew something was wrong; something more was going on here.

The team disembarked and Ares was waiting for them. His arms were folded and he was without his helmet. Leon immediately stiffened, but Carol caught on to it,

"It's OK. Ares is with us now."

The god of war sternly gazed at the red-eyed teen. Leon did not make eye contact and walked on. It could not be helped Crisis was visibly nervous about the idea that Ares, a former villain, was now working with the Avengers. To top it off, it was one of Hercules' enemies. Leon asked,

"How's Herc handling the idea his brother is on the team?"

Spider-woman shook her head,

"Herc's not happy with it. He's one of the few still fighting Registration."

She turned around,

"To be honest, I don't like him myself. He keeps telling old war stories; it really creeps me out."

Natasha added,

"Not to mention that some of our former villains are now working for the government."

The red-eyed teen nodded, sighing heavily,

"Yeah, I can see why."

Tony looked at the assembled team and said,

"I need to make some phone calls and talk with some people about your current situation, Crisis. In the meantime, you're more than welcome to stay here in the tower. Jarvis'll get a room for you."

Stark's butler, a balding middle-aged man, bowed and said,

"Right this way, sir."

As Crisis went with Jarvis, Tony retreated into a secure room in the tower and sat at the desk for a moment. He tapped it in thought and then pressed a button on the computer. The director of SHIELD said,

"Gyrich? Are you there?"

A red-headed man in a suit, with a nasty disposition, appeared on the video screen. His name is Henry Gyrich, former liaison to the Avengers, and now, current liaison for Registered heroes. He grumbled,

"What do you want, Stark? I'm in the middle of something."

Stark said,

"Mr. Gyrich…Leon is alive."

The former Avengers liaison was stunned,

"What? How?"

Tony shook his head,

"I don't know. He must have been lunged into the future with that device. What should we do?"  
Gyrich slammed his fist on the desk,

"I don't care what it takes; he cannot be allowed to go back to the past. For all we know, it could jeopardize the very foundation of everything you, myself, and Registration supporters had built for this. Do not let him go back into the past."

Tony said,

"With all due respect, Gyrich; he doesn't belong here. Maybe some good can come of it if he tells people."

The government agent shook his head,

"No! I won't let that happen!"

He then flipped off the switch. Stark shook his head,

"Great. That went well."

Next Chapter:

Crisis is sent to Camp Hammond, where he meets Tigra, Yellow Jacket, as well as some new students. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	11. Chapter 11

**That Which Could Be **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 11: Academic

Leon laid down on the bed, mindlessly staring at the ceiling. What was he going to do now? The red-eyed teen had so much to catch up on, so much to do. Crisis thought to himself,

_What about Farrah? I have to find her. What happened to her? _

If she were dead, Farrah would turn up. But, she did not. She dropped off the face of the Earth. Leon continued thinking,

_Farrah would be easy to find. Her attitude, her white hair, her territorial nature… _

He then smiled, thinking,

_Her curvy body, grace… _

Leon sat up, shaking his head. He had to find her. He had to find Farrah. But, right now, he was a prisoner of sorts. There were going to be some technical issues with what was going on, especially since he was not really dead; just flung into the future. He wondered what sort of paperwork was going to be needed to explain this.

The door then hissed open and Jarvis, Tony's butler and butler to the Avengers, entered. He was carrying a tray and placed it on a table,

"Master Stark thought it would be wise for you to eat something, sir."

Leon nodded,

"Thanks, Mr. Jarvis."

As the butler was about to leave, the red-eyed swordsman called out,

"Mr. Jarvis?"

Jarvis turned around and Leon asked,

"What was it like?"

Jarvis was perplexed,

"I do not understand, sir."

The former West Coast Avenger found it difficult to put his question into words, but tried it anyway,

"What I mean is…well, what was my funeral like?"

Jarvis answered,

"It was a touching ceremony. A lot of your teammates did miss you. Even Satana was there."

Leon chuckled,

"That must have been a sight to see. How bad was the fighting?"

Jarvis shook his head,

"Hardly any, surprisingly. All of them had feelings for you."

Leon thought to himself,

_Some of them still do. _

Jarvis added,

"But I did find it peculiar that Natasha decided to go as a blonde."

Leon sat up,

"What do you mean?"

The butler shook his head,

"I am not certain myself, but Natasha attended as a blonde during the procession. It was an odd choice. Persiana could not stop teasing her about it."

Leon nodded in understanding,

"Now she's gone back to being a red-head. Hey, it's her choice, right?"

Jarvis chuckled at that,

"Right you are."

He then changed the subject,

"Well, I hope you dine well, sir. I shall retrieve your plates later."

With that, he bowed and stepped outside. Leon could smell the food from here and, as he removed the lid from one of the plates, he saw a sort of broth-like soup. Leon shook his head,

"Consomme. Not really my thing, but it does smell good."

Several other trays had some bread, fruits, small meats and cheeses, and even a soda. As Leon sat down to eat, he tasted the consommé and it was delicious. He slurped it down, seeing as he was all alone. He did feel hungry, and, in at an almost unearthly speed, he was done. He wiped his mouth clean, but the pressing issue was now what to do. Crisis stood up and hefted his sword out. It was still a gleaming sword, still polished and clean.

Suddenly, a voice giggled,

"You're so strong with that."

Leon was a bit surprised and, when he looked up to where the voice was, he saw Spider-woman playfully looking down on the ceiling. She somersaulted down and landed gracefully like a gymnast. Her mask was off and she tilted her head slightly,

"Adjusting nicely?"

Leon put the sword away,

"What are you doing here, Jessica?"

The former Hydra operative said,

"Just checking up on you."

She inspected him rather lustfully,

"Wow, I can't even imagine what you're going to be like when you turn eighteen. Just between you and me, I'm totally available if you ever want to do anything."  
Leon took his hands and placed them on hers, pulling her away,

"Jessica, I'm still a minor, and there's no reason that you should wait for me. You're a grown woman and you can make your own decisions."

Jessica pouted,

"But, I already have, and I choose to wait for you."

It was at this time that Carol came in and noticed the embrace. She glared at Jessica and Leon backed away,

"Carol, this isn't what it looks like."

Jessica muttered,

"I wish it was."

Carol ignored the comment and said,

"Tony's looking for you. He has an idea on moving you to an academy SHIELD developed for teens that want to be heroes."

Leon blinked,

"An academy?"  
Carol nodded,

"Yeah, Tigra and Yellow Jacket are running it, and I told them about you. Tigra's really eager to meet you."

She then said,

"We shouldn't keep Tony waiting. We should go."

As Leon walked out of the room, Carol asked,

"Could you wait outside, Leon? I just need to have a private word with Jessica."

Leon could sense this was trouble,

"Carol, I-."

Carol shook her head,

"Relax, Leon. I'm just going to talk to her."  
The door then suddenly closed and the blonde Air Force major snarled,

"You little bitch! You were trying to put the moves on him, weren't you?"

Jessica scoffed,  
"Oh, please. I was just checking on him. You were so busy with another press conference that you couldn't be bothered with, so I did the only adult thing I could do. Take care of a boy I like."

Carol got nose to nose with Jessica, growling,  
"You listen to me, you terrorist tramp. Farrah had a grip on him, but, now that she's gone, I want to help him fill that void. He and I are connected in ways you can't imagine, so back off, or I will do everything in my power to make you sure you never, ever see him again. Got it?"

Jessica chuckled,

"All right. But, this isn't over. The minute he turns eighteen, it's every woman for herself. And I intend to be there for him."

With that, the door opened and Leon, who was standing across the hallway, watched as Jessica put on her mask again and she and Carol escorted Leon to meet with Stark. The man that would be Iron Man explained to them,

"As you can tell, Leon; this academy was the best possible solution to the current predicament you are facing. You can stay there for the time being."

Leon nodded,

"I get that. But, what about sending me back to my time?"

Tony sighed,  
"I'm having a slightly harder time to convince my superiors about that, but I will keep trying. In the meantime, Carol will fly you to the Academy."

**Later… **

A curvy, adult were-tigress watched as several teens were working the obstacle course. Her name is Greer Nelson, the heroine Tigra. Now, an adult woman wearing a black bikini, she was an instructor at the Academy. She shouted,

"Keep up the pace! You're not beating your best time!"  
Just then, the whistle sounded, informing that a SHIELD plane was coming overhead. As Tigra looked around, she saw the jet land and Carol and Leon were stepping out. Greer could hardly believe it as she saw the same boy from all those years ago…

Next Chapter:

As Crisis settles in, a new situation comes to his attention, and all is not what it seems. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	12. Chapter 12

**That Which Could Be **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 12: Learning Experience

Greer shook her head, amazed,  
"Leon?"

Leon's jaw hit the floor. His girlfriend would no doubt have slapped him if she saw how he was acting. Tigra was gorgeous. Curvy and willowy; she really had grown up a lot since they last met. Crisis blinked,

"Greer, I…"

Tigra mockingly scolded,

"What? Ten years and you aren't even going to say hello?"

Leon shook his head, trying to find some sort of clarity, but, it was more difficult than he thought. Carol rolled her eyes and said,  
"I'm sure you got Tony's message and have been briefed?"

Tigra nodded,  
"Yeah, though I couldn't believe it at first. I mean, he really is here."

Jessica brushed her hair back,

"I think he'd be a great addition to the academy."

Leon got a little nervous,

"Not that I don't want to be here, but, don't you think that some of the other students my pressure me into telling some of your intimate secrets?"

Greer snarled, glaring at him,

"You do that, and I'll gut you!"

Leon jumped a little in fright. He had never seen Tigra that upset before. The tigress then laughed,

"Only kidding. But, seriously, don't say much of it to anyone."

It was at this time that Henry Pym, the size-changing Avenger Yellow Jacket, and the other facilitator of the Academy, was walking up to the group. He was very surprised to see Crisis there and he asked,

"Leon?"  
Tigra nodded,

"Yeah, it's him, Hank. He's going to be staying with us for a while and train."  
The scientist was a bit surprised at that, but nodded,

"All right. Leon will get a room and some other clothes. We're going to start some of the classroom activities in a little while so you just get settled in. I'll have one of the other students come by and get you when we start."

Leon nodded and, as he was escorted by Tigra to his room, he could not help but get a feeling that some of the students were looking at him rather curiously. He did his best to ignore them and continue on with what he was doing.

When he got to the dorms, Tigra showed him inside,

"You'll be staying here with us. All the students have their own dorms."

Crisis looked at the sparsely decorated room, noticing the bed and desk. He nodded,

"It's all right. Hopefully, Mr. Stark will let me go back to my time so I won't be here long."

Greer nodded, but seemed to be a little hurt by the comment. She said,  
"I should get back to work."

She seemed to scamper off on all fours and Leon looked back, chuckling,  
"If Greer is like this, I wonder what Farrah would have been like all grown up."

He laid down on the bed and then found himself thinking about his flare-up. This all seemed so nice, but the swordsman could not help but wonder if this was all just for show. He understood a little about the events that had transpired to get this point, but he truly did not belong here, in this time. He had to go back. He had to go back to his time. But, another thought came to the precognitive powerhouse; what was he supposed to say? Would this have an effect on what could happen if he went back like this? Leon began pondering these questions and it all went back to Fixer. Or Techno. What was going on here? What was he still doing there?

Then, Leon could feel his head pound again. He sat up and clutched his head, another vision flaring up. This time, it was not as intense; subtle, but there was definitely something there. He felt ethereal and, as he looked around, he saw Yellow Jacket conversing with someone on the phone. Leon narrowed his eyes and wanted to step closer to hear the conversation. The red-eyed teen could not make sense, but Yellow Jacket did turn, and he changed. The scientist's head turned to a more greenish hue, with antennae and a wrinkly chin and pointed ears.

He turned into a Skrull, an alien shape-shifter.  
Then, for whatever reason, Yellow Jacket seemed to notice Crisis and that was where the vision ended. Leon blinked in surprise and shook his head, thinking to himself,

_Was that real? Did I just see that? _

A sickening feeling came over him. If Yellow Jacket was a Skrull in disguise, someone would have noticed. Tigra would have immediately noticed if there was a shape shifter near her, that it was not Yellow Jacket's scent. Leon ran that thought, until one that made his stomach turn.

Either Tigra was also a Skrull, or the Skrulls were so good at shape-shifting that they duplicated the scent perfectly. Whatever the reason was, Leon had to get out of there, and had to warn someone. But, where would he go?

The door suddenly hissed open and Crisis practically jumped from where he was sitting. A slightly dark-skinned teen girl with black hair and wearing a sort of brown cloth tribal dress looked curiously at the teen. She smiled,

"_Hola_, Leon. My name is Maria Santiago."

The powerhouse shook his head, regaining his composure,

"Yeah. Hi."

Maria walked up to him, concerned,

"Are you all right? Senor Pym told me to send for you to attend class."

She touched his hand and Leon felt how warm she was. The red-eyed youth nodded, trying to regain composure,

"Yeah, thanks for the heads up. I'll be out in a minute."  
Maria giggled,  
"It's all right. They won't start the class without us."  
She then shook her head,

"It's all over the school. You are from the past, _si_?"

Leon stood up, running his hands through his hair, flushed,

"Accident, really. I'm just looking to get back."  
He then looked at the girl,

"You're name is Maria, right? Are you a hero too?"

Maria stood up,  
"_Si_, I am. My codename is Silverclaw. Let me show you what I can do."

Her skinned suddenly shined silver and her hands turned to claws. She did a couple of acrobatic movements before fully transforming into a large cat. Then, she shifted into an exotic bird. Finally, she changed into an anaconda and slithered in-between Leon's legs and up his back, constricting him. She hissed a whisper,

"Like it?"

Leon got visibly uncomfortable with this,  
"Please, get off."

Maria sulked and reverted to her normal form,  
"You did not like that?"

Crisis shook his head,

"It's not that. I just had a girlfriend back in my time and I don't think it would be appropriate for me to fool around."  
Maria walked up to him and traced a finger on his chest,

"So strong."

Leon swallowed; he did not need his precognition to know what was going to happen next…

**Meanwhile… **

Tigra was tapping her foot impatiently,

"What is taking them so long?"

One of the students, a blonde teen, said,

"Maybe they got lost."

Greer looked back,

"Not likely, Rick."

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, and Crisis was running for his life, screaming,

"DOWN, MARIA!"

The other students were a little surprised, especially how his shirt was ripped and his face covered in lipstick. Pursuing the powerhouse was Maria, and she had taken a partially feline form,

"COME BACK, _MI NOVIO_! _ENCANTAME_!"

Tigra blinked,

"Wow, this does bring back memories."  
The other students were chanting and cheering Leon on. Greer then looked at the others,

"Yeah, this really does bring back memories."

Next Chapter:

As the insanity subsides, Crisis decides that it's time for school to be out as he makes a break for it and tries to return home. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	13. Chapter 13

**That Which Could Be **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 13: A Nightmare Realized

**On a desert cliff… **

A shadowing figure was meditating, looking out at the majesty of the canyons and cliffs and the land the mortals called Midgard. Then, his eyes snapped open and said,

"He lives."

**Meanwhile… **

Leon had to be forcibly separated from Silverclaw, as she seemed to eye him hungrily. The red-eyed teen was not injured physically, but his mind was a little worse for wear as he shook his head,

"Now, I know what Hawkeye and Quicksilver went through when they were getting chased. That girl is nuts."

Maria was trying to fight being restrained by some of the staff and students. One of them commented,

"You have to calm down, Maria."  
The South American girl only fought harder, speaking in Spanish all the things she wanted to do with the red-eyed teen. The swordsman looked at Tigra,

"Has she ever acted like this?"

Greer shook her head,

"No, never. This is the first time she ever acted out like this. Normally, she's so shy and quiet."

Leon groaned,

"What did I do to deserve this?"

He then looked around,

"Listen, I've got to be going. I can't stay here, as much as Mr. Stark wants me to. I need to go back to my time."

As he was about to leave, however, Yellow Jacket stood in front of him, still in his normal form,

"We can't let you do that, Leon. You need to stay here."

The red-eyed hero took a deep breath and exhaled, saying,

"Dr. Pym, we all know I can't be here. If I go back, I can probably prevent a lot of these things from happening and-."

Yellow Jacket was not going to hear it and grew fifty feet tall,

"You're staying here!"  
The ceiling collapsed as he grew and Tigra ordered,  
"Hank, stop it! He's our friend!"  
Leon cracked his knuckles,

"Looks like I'm going to have fight my way out of here."

At super-speed, he flew through the air, landing a hard punch on Yellow Jacket's chin. The blow was powerful and, in moments, the size changing scientist got knocked onto the ground. Maria and several other students looked on in awe and shock. Tigra shook her head,

"This is getting out of hand."

Silverclaw sighed happily,

"My hero."

Yellow Jacket wiped some blood off of his mouth and snarled,

"You'll pay for that, Crisis!"  
He tried to swat down the teen, but the West Coast Avenger evaded quickly, getting some distance. Leon shook his head,

"No, I can't be bogged down here. I have to get to someone that can help."

With that, he flew off, creating a sonic boom as he did. Silverclaw shouted,

"Leon! Come back! I love you!"  
Yellow Jacket looked and Tigra and angrily ordered,  
"Call Stark! That kid is going on a rampage!"  
He then turned and began pursuing Leon, not caring what he stepped on. Tigra looked at scientist and shook her head. She had never seen Hank so angry in her life. What was going on? She decided to call in,

"Tony, it's me. We may have a problem."

**Meanwhile… **

Leon was flying through the air, getting back to New York City. The best thing he could do right now is to find someone that could possibly bring him back to his time and, since Stark was not available; he had to go see someone else. And, he knew of one man that as brilliant enough to do that.

Reed Richards, the leader of the Fantastic Four.

He circled the Baxter Building and then proceeded to land on the roof top. He noticed it was surprisingly quiet. By that, he did not hear The Thing or Human Torch arguing or bickering. Crisis pulled out his sword and slowly entered the building through the roof. No doubt; the noise he made at the Avengers Academy would attract SHIELD attention and bring them here. He steadily made his way down, until he got into the laboratory. He called out,

"Dr. Richards? My name is Leon and I need your help."

The stretchable scientist poked his head out of the door and said,

"Ah, Mr. Maxwell. Very good of you to come. I wanted to ask how you were able to travel to the future as you did."  
Leon shook his head,

"No time for explanations, Doc. You have to-."

Suddenly, the red-eyed teen shook his head,

"Wait, how did you know I came from the past?"

"Leon, calm down."  
Tony Stark, now dressed as Iron Man, appeared behind him. Crisis whirled around, bracing for an attack,

"What is going on here? What are you doing here?"  
The head of SHIELD explained,

"Leon, you caused a disturbance at the Academy. Tigra told me you attacked Yellow Jacket and flew away."

Crisis shook his head,

"You have to send me back, sir. It's the only way."

Tony took his helmet off,

"Son, I want nothing more than to do that, but, there is a problem. Gyrich found out about what you did and…"

He sighed,

"He's issued a kill-on-sight order."  
Leon could not believe it,  
"What? Since when does Gyrich have more power than you?"

Reed shook his head,  
"He does not understand, Tony."

Stark nodded,

"I know, but this isn't right. I know what will happen if we do send him back. There's a very good possibility that this future may not happen. Maybe a future where Cap and the Joes are alive."

Reed nodded,  
"Possible, but-."

Just then, there was an alarm raised and Reed looked at the monitors. He shook his head,  
"Oh, no. It's here."

Leon looked back,

"Who is?"  
Suddenly, the roof was ripped off and thunder and lightning screamed across the sky. A large, hammer using man with blonde hair and a Viking helmet looked down maliciously at Crisis. Leon could not believe who it was,  
"Thor?"

Next Chapter:

Crisis is caught in the middle of a dangerous situation, but receives help in a way even he does not see coming. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	14. Chapter 14

**That Which Could Be **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 14: Hammer Comes Down

Leon swallowed nervously,

"Thor, it's me. You know who I am?"

Thor glared sternly at the teen and responded,

"Yes."

His hammer was raised and an energy beam was fired from it. Crisis barely got out of the way, but he felt a burning on his arm. He looked at it and part of his coat, as well as his skin, had been blistered. He looked at Iron Man and said,

"What's going on? Why is Thor attacking?!

Iron Man launched a repulsor blast and explained,

"Part of Civil War meant we had to do some things we weren't proud of. I don't know what possessed me to create him."

The red-eyed teen was confused, until he saw that part of 'Thor's' face was peeled off, revealing a machine. Leon was stunned,  
"You made a robotic Thor?"  
Mr. Fantastic shook his head,

"More of a cybernetic clone based off of Thor's DNA."

Crisis was mortified,

"WHAT? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS?!"  
Tony strafed around,

"We shut him down the last time, after he killed some of the Resistance members. But, who turned him back on?"

The Thor clone then raised his hammer and smashed it into Iron Man's armor. The armor held, but it was a loud clang and knocked the armored Avenger out of the sky. He landed on a building, but radioed in,

"All Avengers, the Thor clone is on the loose. Need assistance!"

Crisis charged in, his sword at the ready. He slashed wildly and the Thor clone merely blocked the attacks with his hammer. Then, the clone punched with his free hand at Crisis, whirling him around. Leon got his bearings barely at the last second as a hammer blow was about to come on top of him. He blocked it with his sword, but it was a struggle to keep it up. This clone was stronger than he was.

Crisis broke the hold off and retreated away, to give himself some distance and maneuvering room. He had never fought anything this powerful before. The precognitive powerhouse had to wonder if he actually could beat this robotic abomination.

The Thor clone was readying another attack and shot an energy beam at Crisis. Leon dodged it, but, as he was executing his dodge, the Thor clone was fast and on top of him in seconds. A thunderous blow came down on top of Crisis from the hammer and Leon shot to the ground like a bullet. A large crater formed on impact, shaking the city. Leon looked up, seeing his glasses were damaged in the attack. He threw them aside and his chest began to ache. Crisis tried to take a few deep breaths, but each breath hurt. That hammer was made of something that could hurt him. Either that, or the Thor clone was really strong.

The Thor clone then hovered down and landed near Leon. There was a cold, evil-looking glare as the clone raised his hammer, as if to finish off the teen Avenger. Leon looked up, desperate to mount some sort of defense against this monstrosity.  
Suddenly, without warning, a thunderbolt crashed down on top of the clone. It momentarily stunned the clone, allowing Leon an opening to escape. He quickly got to his feet, scrambling despite his injury. He clutched his chest and tried to make a run for it, but the clone saw it and tried to go for him. That was when they heard,

"FOUL MONSTER! YOU HAVE EARNED THE IRE OF THOR, SON OF ODIN AND GOD OF THUNDER!"  
The real Thor appeared above them and got in front of Crisis. The red-eyed teen blinked,

"Thor?"  
The true Thor looked back at the young man and nodded,

"I have seen much to what has been happening to you in Midgard, Crisis. It is a relief that you are alive."  
The clone looked at the true Thor,

"You shall die with the boy."

The true Thor looked back coldly at the clone,

"You are a monster, one I shall truly enjoy defeating."  
The two Thors then went at it, exchanging hammer shots and bolts of lightning. Leon could only watch in awe as these two powerhouses fought above the city skies. Iron Man looked up and his response for back-up was made by Black Widow,

"We are on our way, Iron Man. Just hold on."

Leon kept his sword out and watched the spectacular fight above. His neck could have been in pain as he was staring at the fight for so long, but, there was something about this that made it seem all worthwhile.

The hammer came down, literally on the clone Thor as it was rocketed back to the city street below. It was thoroughly being manhandled by the true Thor, but it was a stubborn robot that would not yield. The true Thor then raised his hammer and launched an energy beam from it, channeling his own energy through it and blew apart the Thor clone with ease. It was no more.

The lightning in the sky continued to crackle, and the sky was still gray. Iron Man looked down and saw Thor talking with Crisis. No doubt, Leon was explaining to Thor what had happened, or a plan to get back. Iron Man flew down and said,

"Hold it a minute, Thor. We need to talk."

Thor glared venomously back at Iron Man,

"And what makes you think there is anything to talk about? You committed the worst type of act any mortal would dare attempt; the recreation of a god through mortal means. I do not know what possessed you to take such a measure, Iron Man, but, know this; I will do everything in my power, including fighting you, in order to send young Crisis back to whence he came."  
Iron Man looked on, conflicted. On the one hand, he still had his orders. On the other, Thor just trashed a clone of himself. If that was any indication on how mad Thor was, Iron Man considered himself lucky that Thor decided not to bash his brains in right now. Tony sighed, shaking his head in defeat,

"Fine. We'll send him back."

Next Chapter:

A return trip to the past does not go according to plan. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	15. Chapter 15

**That Which Could Be **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. Red Witch owns the Misfits! L1701E owns his OCs. _

Chapter 15: Return to the Present

Tony and Leon were standing in front of one of Reed's machines; one that the stretchable scientist hoped would take Crisis back to his time. Leon looked at Reed,

"If this sends me back, can you put me in a location that is far away from the point I started from?"

Reed looked up,

"That is possible, Crisis, but I fail to see why that would make any difference. You are going to go back and tell them what you experienced, correct?"

The red-eyed teen said,

"Actually, not immediately."

Iron Man looked at Leon,

"What do you mean?"  
Leon answered simply,

"I want to test a theory on something first. With what I know, I could alter the past just by telling people what I know. If I go back and prevent Fitzroy from ever coming into existence at the Massachusetts Academy, then, maybe the Avengers won't become one team, the Misfits and Joes would be around, and Captain America could still be alive."

Reed added,

"Not to mention, the terrorist organization Cobra, as well as Hydra and the others. Not to mention, Fury would be in charge of SHIELD and not Tony Stark."

Leon shrugged,

"I never said this was a good plan. For all I know, the events that led up to this future could still happen, just in different ways. I won't know unless I try."

The billionaire industrialist nodded,

"Fire it up, Reed."

Mr. Fantastic pressed a button and a large portal opened up before them. Leon took one last look and, with a deep held breath, walked through.

Suddenly, Crisis found himself back to where the experiment was just concluded. He seemingly succumbed to the hypnotizing bright light of the machine. Farrah's voice began echoing,  
"Leon? Leon, are you awake?"

Then, his mind snapped to attention and as he looked around, he saw everyone looking at him. Farrah was getting concerned,

"Leon, are you all right?"

The red-eyed teen blinked and said,

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

He shook his head, thinking,

_Did I imagine any of this? Was this a flare-up? It seemed so vivid. _

Falcon smirked,

"Probably thinking about Farrah."

Carol rolled her eyes, but Pulsar asked,

"Leon, were you even paying attention to any of this?"

Leon had to think of something to say. He could not tell the truth, that he had a flare-up. He could not help but keep this concealed, so he lied,

"Truthfully…I fell asleep."

Hercules said,

"And I thought I was the only one."

Monica rolled her eyes and shook her head,  
"Seriously? You were not awake for one second of it?"

Leon shrugged,

"Well, it's easy to sleep standing up when you've got dark glasses on."

Rhody sighed and looked at Simon and the other scientists,

"I'm sorry about this. He's never done this before."

Pulsar said,

"We're discussing this later."

**Later… **

Falcon and Redwing were watching television and a report came on,

"…and in a recent development, Ace Starr, the famed singer of the band Superstars, is reported to have married longtime girlfriend Sharon Smith in Las Vegas. Sources close to the…wait a minute, we have footage just coming in…"

The screen changed and Catseye was running around the room in gleeful laughter,

"HAH! Catseye married Ace, you didn't!"

M shrieked,

"YOU LITTLE SCHEMING BEAST! YOU'LL DIE FOR FAKING THAT REPORT!"  
The dark-skinned mutant was carrying an axe as she swung it down on Catseye, but Catseye was always one step ahead of the intimidating instrument. Tarot and Roulette were also chasing the purple-furred cat-girl around, shouting various things at Catseye.

Sam was laughing like crazy,

"Oh, that is too, too funny! Nice one, Leon."

Leon walked in and noticed what was happening on the screen and shook his head,

"Frost must be in a bad mood if she's watching this."

As soon as the sentence was finished, Emma Frost running on the screen, shouting,

"John Cena, I want to marry you!"

The WWE superstar ran for his life,

"HELP ME! BOSTON BLONDES ARE NUTS!"  
Crystal asked,

"Has Carol seen this yet?"

Hercules shook his head,

"Nah, and I have no intention of telling her otherwise."  
Carol walked in,

"Telling me what?"

The television was shut off and everyone said,

"Nothing, nothing at all."

The blonde half-Kree teen shrugged and walked on. Leon and the others sighed in relief. It was one of those light-hearted moments that made being on the West Coast Avengers great. But, Crisis still was worried. There was a potential darkness coming, and, like it or not, he was the only one that could see it and he had to do something about it…

End of That Which Could Be


End file.
